Operation Driving
by Superman965
Summary: Ashley Q. and the class go on a field trip to a fire station. In the afternoon, she ended up driving a fire truck.


One Friday morning, Ashley Quinlan was sleeping in her king sized-bed with blue curtains around and top. Then her door was opened by her butler.

"Miss Quinlan. Sun's arise" Said the butler.

"Thank you Milford. Now I guess I better get ready for this fire station field trip." said Ashley Q not feeling excited.

As she got out of bed, she headed to her changing screen to change out of her blue nightgown to her bathrobe to and then she headed to her bathroom to have her nice morning bath. Then after, she came out went behind to her changing screen to put on her same clothes, a blue skirt, white blouse, blue jacket and her black shoes. Last, she was brushing her red hair.

* * *

><p>Ashley Q. was eating breakfast with her family. Her father was one busy businessman and her mother was a fashion designer. Her brother was same as her and her little sister Britney was playful and wild.<p>

"So Ashley, you excited about your field trip to the fire station" Tyler Q. asked.

"Eeew! As if!" Ashley Q. said in disgust to Tyler.

"But its going to be fun there." Said Tyler Q. "All the fire trucks, hoses, and everything."

"Yeah, but the Fire department is a public place. Its not always about fun and games. They're responsible in fighting fires, other emergencies, and keep the public safe." Said Mr. Quinlan.

"Yeah, they even protect our mansion and our school from fires to" Said Ashley Q.

"Now Ashley, you'll probably have a good time visiting the fire station. would you?" Asked Mrs Quinlan.

"I don't know mom, there's nothing fun about a field trip to the fire station." Ashley Q. said

* * *

><p>Ashley Q., Tyler Q., and Britney Q. were on their way to Third Street School in their limo. When they got there, Miss Grotke and the class we're waiting outside of the school. TJ and the gang are exited of going to the firehouse. Ashley Q. came out of the limo to find her Ashley friends. There was Ashley A. talking to the other Ashleys and she has her backpack on her back with other things to take to the fire station.<p>

"Like a fire station isn't fashion and it all it has is fire equipment and these big rigs" Said Ashley A.

"Yeah its like all boys stuff" Said Ashley Q. coming up to them.

"Hey Ashley Q., I have treats and everything in my backpack." Said Ashley A.

"Boy I can't wait to go to the fire station." Said TJ talking to his friends.

"It is going to be a fun field trip" Said Gretchen.

"Like you might lose control of the hoses." Said Ashley A. being nasty.

"Oooooooo SCANDALOUS" Said the Ashleys giggling. TJ and the gang glared at them.

"You Ashleys" Said Spinelli in disgust.

The Ashleys continue laughing, TJ and the gang hated being teased by them.

Then finally a big school bus shows up. Every kid show their permission slips before boarding on the bus. Then the way to the station, the Ashleys were talking about there girl stuff they always talk about. TJ and the gang we're talking about see the station.

"I so excited about this field trip" Gus said.

"Yeah, the fire trucks, and everything. It would be awesome if we get to go for a ride on one of the rigs" Vince said.

"Listen that girls, that gang really excited" Ashley A. said and they giggle.

"SCANDALOUS" They said laughing.

"Look guys we're here!" Called Mikey. Everyone looked to the finest fire station they pulled up.

"Ok class, start from the front to file a single line" Said Miss Grotke. And all the forth graders did what they're told.

"I'm telling you girls, this is going to be a boring field trip and unfasion" Said Ashley A. The Ashleys agreed. But Ashley Q. was starting like the field trip.

_Hmm, maybe this field trip might be fun to me. _She said to herself.

She was staring at the station.

"Ashley Q., is something wrong?" Ashley A. asked.

Ashley Q. shook her head replying no.

Once the forth graders exited the bus and stand in front of the fire station, the kids meet the fire chief, who is a big muscle guy.

"Wow that guy is so big with all the muscles" Ashley Q. said surprised.

"I say he's cool" Said Ashley A.

"Hey kids, Welcome to the fire department." said the fire chief said

"My name is fire chief Match Steak, and this is captain Luis Zurita. Today we will be showing you kids around the station, what we have and everything else we use on calls. Its going to be fun for you all."

The chief led the kids inside the station. The kids were amaze seeing the engine room. Ashley Q. was facing at one of the biggest engines, a Simon Duplex. It was big and shiny. It had a nice siren light on top, cool round headlights, and a ladder with a basket at the back end . Ashley Q. was smiling.

_Boy I really want to go inside the engine. _Ashley Q said to herself

"Ashley Q., why are you staring at that fire truck happily?" Ashley A. asked

"Oh sorry Ashley A., its that the engine was big and shiny" Said Ashley Q.

"They are cool kinda cool and big." Ashley A. said.

"These are the finest rigs we have kids. Each one has hoses and big ladders." Said the chief.

"My firemen keep them neat and tight. And always clean."

"Here we have kids, are the oxygen tanks" Said captain Zurita picked up one of the tanks.

"Each tank holds air inside, and we use this mask to breathe in while we're in a burning building"

"And this is the axe, we use them to break down doors and break windows." he told the kids.

Then one of the firefighters comes down on the pole.

"This is Oliver Stoker, he drives one of the fire trucks" Said chief Steak

"Hey kids" Said the engineer.

"This you see kids, is the pole. When a call comes in while we're upstairs, we come down one this pole instead of using the stairs. Then we put on our fire coat and pants on before getting inside the trucks" The chief explained.

Then Chief Steak led the kids outside on the backside of the station.

"This big baby we have here kids, is the jaws of life." said chief Steak.

One of the firefighters holds the jaws and cuts of a drum.

"She can chew up anything during fires and accidents" Said captain Zurita.

"I wouldn't be using them at all" Said Ashley A.

"No worries mam, only us firefighters do" Said chief Steak.

Then chief Steak is about to show the kids their fire hoses.

"This fire hose can spray water far distance. Anyone want to try it out?" Asked chief Steak.

"How about you son?"

Gus is never good of using a fire hose.

"Ah aaahh... how do you use it?" Gus asked.

"Just hold the hose your arms" said chief Steak

Captain Wilmington hands Gus the hose.

"And you see that handle on the nozzle, pull it back" He told Gus.

So Gus pulls the handle and the hose goes out of control on him. He sprayed water everywhere. Then he accidentally sprays water on Ashley A.

"AH! My beautiful clothes!" Screamed Ashley A.

Everyone laughed, including Ashley Q.

"Ahem" Ashley A. went at Ashley Q.

"Sorry Ashley A." Said Ashley Q.

"Look who's wet now." Said Spinelli laughing.

Ashley A. glared at Spinelli.

"Excuse me chief, can I use the bathroom to dry my clothes off?" Asked Ashley A.

"I'll take you" Said captain Zurita as he escorts Ashley A. to the bathroom.

The chief led the kids back inside and upstairs for other things. Ashley Q. went along, but heard one the fire trucks starting up and turns back. To 10 year old boys were in the Simon Duplex.

"OK Zack, you ready to pretend we're driving in the fire truck" Said one boy.

"Yeah Saulius, lets do it" Said the other excited.

It was on neutral and the boy on the wheel hits the gas and the engine started roaring.

"WOW, its like we're really driving the rig" Said Saulius.

"Yeah, I'm getting the hang of this" Said Zack.

"Wow, I want to do that to." Said Ashley Q.

"This is great! Lets go outside and play firefighting" Said Zack.

"Ok, I turn off the engine and we'll go" Said Saulius turning off the engine and the boys went out to go play.

* * *

><p>Once the engine room is empty, Ashley Q. walks up to the fire truck and opens the door to the driving seat. She got in and closed the door.<p>

"Wow, this is cool" She said

"Ok, where's the ignition" She spotted a start button and pushes it. The fire truck starts up roaring. Ashley Q. then tries putting the rig on neutral, but she had it on something else.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun." she said excited.

She looks down at the pedals.

"Here I go" Said Ashley Q. placing her right foot on the gas pedal. The Fire Truck moves suddenly! Ashley Q gaped.

"OH NO!" She cried.

Ashley A. came out of the bathroom and heard the fire truck running.

"HELP!" Ashley Q. called.

"Ashley Q!?" said Ashley A running for the engine room and saw the fire truck moving out of the station.

"Oh my god!" Cried Ashley A in shock and she ran towards the moving rig and opens the door to the front seat and gets in quickly.

Ashley Q. turned the fire truck left shaking.

"I'm not good at steering this rig" Said Ashley Q. shaking and scared.

"Ashley Q! Hold the wheel still!" Ashley A. told her.

Ashley Q. then turned on the siren light while holding the wheel still.

"Don't try to hit the siren" Ashley A. said

"What Ashley A?" Ashley Q. asked accidentally hitting the Q siren button. The Q siren sounded and both of the girls gasp.

"You just hit it! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Ashley A. said.

"I don't know how to turn it off!" Ashley Q. replied scared.

The siren goes silent and the girls hoped no one heard them driving.

"We'll except it goes silent by itself. What do I do?" Ashley Q. asked.

"I don't know, we're in a fire truck running around town." Ashley A. said.

"Ashley Q, what we're you thinking!" Ashley A. said upset!

"OK! I really liked this field trip! I just want to pretend driving this fire truck, so I went in and try this. Until then I put it on drive by mistake!" Ashley Q told her.

"Why would you do that!? Your only 10, a rich girl, and an Ashley!" Ashley A. asked freaking out.

"I don't know. I just can't tell why I did this." Ashley Q sighed and was starting to get really more frightened. "I'm afraid we're going on a ride for a while Ashley A"

"We're gonna be BIG trouble!" Ashley A. said not amazed!

"Oooooooh Scandalous!" They both said not having fun!

* * *

><p>A grocery store woman was sweeping the side walk.<p>

"Oh its so beautiful today to do cleaning. Clear skys, pretty smells, everything." She said.

She was still sweeping until the fire truck passes by her with Ashley Q. and Ashley A. in it.

"Awww, two kids driving in a fire truck. Isn't that sweet." The grocery woman paused for a second.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her husbanded ran out of the store.

"Two kids are driving a fire truck! Call the fire department!" She shouted in shock! So he quickly ran back in the store to call 911!

* * *

><p>"Ok kids, how about we show you our firefighting actions we filmed" Said chief Steak.<p>

The fire bell rangs.

"Oh now see this kids, we are about to go out to the emergency!" Said the chief

The chief leads the kids back downstairs while the firefighters use the pole. When they got to the engine room, they've seen the Simon Duplex engine was missing.

"Holy smokes! Where's the first rig!?" The Chief shouted in shock.

"I don't know! Somebody might've driven the rig out!" Said captain Wilmington.

The call came from the fire station speaker.

"We have a report of two kids driving in a fire truck."

The chief, captain, and the firemen we're more shocked. TJ, the gang and the class wondered who the two could be. Then it hit them.

"I think Ashleys Q and A." Gus said.

"WHAT!?" Miss Grotke shouted and fainted.

The other kids helped her.

TJ and his gang thought it was cool. But it was not.

Chief Steak, captain Zurita and the other firefighters all quickly left the station in the other rig and a battalion car. Miss Grotke and the class stay put.

TJ thought about doing the same thing himself too, the others we're worried about Ashley Q. and and Ashley A.

* * *

><p>Ashley Q. was trying to drive the fire truck safely without causing an accident. But something worst they're coming up to, a little boy was walking across the street. He was carrying his superhero toy and it fell out of his hand. He stopped and lean down to pick it up.<p>

"Ashley Q! Hit the brakes!" Ashley A. told her scared.

Ashley Q tries to reach the brake with her left foot. "I couldn't reach them! My legs aren't long enough!" Said Ashley Q.

She looked around the cab, and found a horn rope.

"Ashley A! Pull that rope up there!" Said Ashley Q. pointing at it.

Ashley A. quickly pull the rope and the horn of the truck sounded. The boy heard them coming. He quickly picked up his toy and got out the way fast.

"That was close" Said Ashley A.

But then after that, there was a turn to a highway. Ashley Q. steered the fire truck to the highway entrance.

"Don't panic Ashley A, we'll be alright running on the highway" Ashley Q. told her.

"But with other cars around" Ashley A. said.

"Man, I hope we get through this okay!" Ashley Q. said worried.

It was hard for Ashley Q. to deal with other cars around them.

* * *

><p>At Third Street School, it was recess time, and Principal Prickly was enjoying his coffee.<p>

"Ah, its so quiet. Everything during recess is fine without TJ and the others around."

He was about to have another sip when...

"Mr Prickly!" Miss Finster flung the door open and Principal Prickly spilled his coffee on his shirt.

"AW!" He shouted! "What is it Miss Finster!?"

"We just got a call from Miss Grotke that two of the kids had driven a fire truck out of the station!" Miss Finster told.

"What! That TJ and which one of the gang it is is gonna get BIG TIME with me!" Prickly said

"Actually sir, its not them, its Ashley Quinlan and Ashley Armbruster" Miss Finster corrected him

"The firefighters will handle it!" Miss Finster added

"Doesn't matter, I thought it might be TJ doing this. I got go after them too. I don't want their parents to find out about this!" And Prickly walked out. Seconds later he came back in.

"First I gotta deal with this stain."

* * *

><p>The Fire Truck was speeding faster and Ashley Q. was having trouble slowing.<p>

"Ashley Q, this rig's going faster! Slow it down!"

"I told you! I couldn't reach the brake!"

Then sirens around the highway came in. It was Chief Steak and the other firemen chasing after them. Also more fire trucks, police cars, ambulances, and a news chopper.

"Oh finally, the firefighters are here to help us!" Said Ashley Q. happily!

"They're going to be so angry at us when we get through with this" Said Ashley A. not amazed.

A voice came from the radio "They're on the highway! I see them!" Called the chief "I'll try to call them on radio".

"Ashley A, get the radio!" Ashley Q. told Ashley A.

Ashley A. picked up the telephone radio.

"Hello, chief?" Ashley A. called.

"I got in touch with the girls" Called the chief on radio.

"Now girls, keep calm" he said.

"HURRY PLEASE!" Called Ashley A.

"I need you to steer the rig to the exit for the Mall entrance" Ordered chief Steak.

"I got it. Hang out Ashley A" Said Ashley Q.

Ashley Q. steered the fire truck to the exit. They went straight down the road and now they're heading towards the front of Townsedge Mall.

"Now reach for the brakes!" chief Steak said.

"How could I reach them?" Ashley Q. replied.

"Move forward more!" Ashley A. told her.

Ashley Q. moves forward and reaches the brake and hits the pedal hard. The Fire Truck screeches to a stop right in front of the mall.

"Whoa" Ashley Q. said and whipped her head.

"Thats a relief" Ashley A. Said.

People looked to see what was going on and two guys came out of the mall and saw the fire truck.

"Where's the fire?" Asked a big guy.

"I don't know Wally." Said a thin guy.

Everyone around the mall was surprised to see a fire truck driven by kids. The fire department and other emergencies came up the way up to the mall. Chief Steak came out of the battalion car running up towards the fire truck. He was extremely furious of the kids driving the fire truck and harming the safety of their lives. Ashley Q. and Ashley A. both come out of the fire truck not smiling.

"YOU!" The chief shouted. "HOW DARE YOU DRIVE THE FIRE TRUCK OUT OF THE STATION AND DRIVE IT AROUND TOWN! YOU NEARLY HIT PEOPLE OR WORSE!"

Ashley Q. started crying.

"I'm sorry chief. I didn't mean to do anything like this. I thought I put it on neutral, but I had it on drive instead" She said sadly with her eyes shedding tears.

"You're only 10! Why would you do that!?" He said cooling off.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry to be so hard on you, I was so scared that you might cause a big accident while driving the fire truck. If you wanted to go in the rig, I would let you go in one and the other kids to. Since no one got hurt every things ok" He said smiling.

Ashley Q. and Ashley A. both smiled, then a car pulls up.

"Uh oh. Principal Prickly" Said Ashley A.

Principal Prickly came out of the car running up to the chief.

"I am so sorry about this Fire Chief sir, these students had never done such a thing like this before. I will pay everything." He told the Chief.

Before the chief can speak, a limo pulled up, it was Mayor Fitzhugh.

"Chief, I saw the whole thing on the news and went rushing up here to see what's going on! Have these two girls done any damage on your beautiful rig!?" Mayor Fitzhugh said to the chief.

"Everything's fine!" Chief Steak said. "Apparently I know there's one good thing that your two students can do to make it up to me"

"What's that chief" asked Ashley Q.

"You girls can help out working in the station. You'll give our rigs a wash, and have the equipment neat and tight. Everything to be maintained"

Ashley Q. and Ashley A. nodded unhappily.

"That's not too hard on them" Said Mayor Fitzhugh.

"Yes, I'll call their parents know about that back at the school" Principal Prickly.

Then a another call came in. Chief Steak answered his walkie talkie.

"We got our rig, what's is it?" Said the Chief.

"Two boys driving in a big school bus. One with a red cap and the other in a green shirt."

"Another chase guys." Called out Chief Steak.

Ashley Q. and Ashley A. began giggling.

"TJ and Vince!" Laughed Ashley Q.

"Ooooooo SCANDALOUS!" Both Ashley Q. and Ashley A. said laughing.

"Now there's who I want to deal with the most." Said Principal Prickly getting back in his car.

"I'm with you Prickly!" Said Mayor Fitzhugh.

Everyone hurried back in their fire trucks and cars and left the mall on the chase.

* * *

><p>TJ and Vince were having their fun driving in a school bus.<p>

TJ was driving the bus with long sticks on his feet to reach the pedals.

"WOW, I LOVE DOING THIS MAN" TJ shouted happily.

"You said it Teej, we sunk in the bus pretty good." Said Vince.

"I rather drive for my whole life" Said TJ.

They're about to get in more BIG trouble than Ashley Q. and Ashley A.


End file.
